It Was Happy Back Then
by BMWWfreak
Summary: A series of one-shots set before Doomsday. Thus, they are mostly happy. Ten/Rose Nine/Rose, really just Doctor/Rose in general.
1. I didn't mean it

**-It Was Happy Back Then-**

**Series of one-shots set before Doomsday. **

**(Sorry if some of the chapter are short.)**

**Pairings in this series:**

**9/Rose**

**10/Rose**

**Includes characters 9, 10, Rose, and maybe if you're lucky, some Jack.**

Chapter one - I didn't mean it

She watched in horror as her Doctor held his abdomen in pain. He said it was the Time Lords' way of "cheating death". To Rose, it just looked like death. He was gritting his teeth and grunting, but still he managed to smile at her. That was her Doctor, alright. She felt like crying, but it seemed that she was to much in shock to cry. This theory was soon proved wrong when she slowly blinked a hot tear down her left cheek.

* * *

><p>He watched as the tear rolled down her red cheek. He felt like it was all his fault. But, in reality, wasn't it <em>her<em> fault? It was her, going off and absorbing the Time Vortex. Not him. _Stop it! You know she was trying to help you. She saved your life. And then you saved hers, _he told himself. He hadn't needed to _kiss _her, but he _wanted _to. And so he did. He didn't find it to be inappropriate, mostly because he knew she wouldn't remember a thing. But he had no idea if she remembered or not...for all he knew she could have enjoyed it. No. No of course not. It could never be.

* * *

><p>Rose watched as he leaned against the console even more and gripped his stomach. He lifted his head and tried to say something, and she almost didn't want him to. She couldn't imagine what he would sound like. Raspy? A grunt in between every syllable? Crackly? All three, maybe? More tears fell as she watched.<p>

He slowly lifted his head with what looked like great struggle and looked right into her eyes.

"I love you."

She gasped as bright lights poured out of his hands and head. She shielded her eyes partially with her arm and held her breath. She stood, flustered.

The lights stopped, and he looked indescribably different. Younger, wild hair, freckles.

"Hello!"

She stared.

"Oh. New teeth. That's weird," he said, running his tongue along his teeth. "Where were we?"

He looked down at himself and examined his arms.

Rose found words she thought she'd never find again. "You just said..."

He seemed to remember and blushed. He cleared his new throat.

"Oh...um...well, see, sometimes doing regenerations I say things I don't mean."

"You...you said 'I love you'."

He seemed to _really_ remember and blushed a darker red in his cheeks. He stared at her with those new, glowing brown eyes.

She liked his old _blue_ eyes.

* * *

><p>Did he really say that? It was hazy. He couldn't quite recall. What a disaster. She wasn't supposed to know anything about that. He tried to adjust to his new body as his thoughts raced. His thoughts were new, not like his old ones, which was a good thing, as well as a bad thing. One, he couldn't remember if he said what she said he said. Two, he was a new man who didn't think the same anymore. If he had been his old self he would have absolutely hated this, but now, as he leaned against the TARDIS' console, he thought maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all. No, wait. It was <em>definitely <em>a bad thing. Especially if she got scared and ran off and never traveled with him again, and even _thinking_ that made him ill to the stomach. He had to travel with Rose... He just _had _to. No buts. _But_, if she didn't want to travel anymore, he never could say no to her. He never was able to. It hit him just then. That he _did_ say those three words he swore to himself never to say.

"Did I?" he said, stalling. Maybe if she heard his new voice and he acted different enough she would forget.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Oh, rats. This was bad. _Really _bad. What a great way to start off a new regeneration, saying 'I love you' when you don't want to. But really, only this new self didn't want to. He thought he did, but he changed his mind. But his old regeneration, Mr. Leather-jacket-that-was-too-big-for-his-new-self, obviously did want to tell her. So he just blurted it out like a flaming idiot. Nice.

He needed to say something, and fast. He couldn't just let her stand there wondering what just happened in front of her. No, he couldn't do that, that was cruel. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I didn't mean it."

And she believed him.


	2. Saying No

**MaryMattheson, I'm so sorry! I put "mostly happy" in the summary to warn that the first chapter isn't very joyful, but I admit it was rather vague. I truly apologize, and this chapter is much happier! My guilt is why I updated twice in a small time frame! Holla! Enjoy :D  
><strong>

**This chapter: 9/Rose**

**BTW ****lines indicate different times. In no way are they connected at all. Also in no way is this chapter connected to the previous chapter. Yep, thats it.**

-Chapter Two – Saying No-

_He could never say no to his Rose._

* * *

><p>"Take me to a spa. Oh! And it has to have a pool."<p>

"No," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Standing in the console room, glaring at the sitting Doctor. Taking her to a dessert planet and then expecting her to get a couple hours of sleep and _zoom_ off to the next. She put a hand on her hip, pointing to the TARDIS door with the other as she said,

"We just got back from a dessert planet straight out of Star Wars!"

"Brilliant, that was. I think you're referring to Tatooine. That was my favorite planet in those movies."

"Oh shut it," she said jokingly. For such a busy Time Lord he sure did catch up on his movies.

He just grinned that ear-to-ear grin. His eyebrows popped up when his shoulders bounced slightly as he chuckled. She realized she was staring and stopped immediately, as usual. He didn't notice, as usual.

After a moment, she said,

"Why won't you take me?"

"Because its ridiculous. We all know it always has been."

"Speak for yourself, Time Lord."

"I usually do."

They fell silent again. She was plotting ways to make him take her. It was only a matter of time...

She sighed loudly. He didn't budge, he just sat in the captain's chair and stared at the screen where he could clearly see the stars and, occasionally, planets he so longed to visit. She sighed again, but not loudly this time. This time is was more sharp inhale and a _huff_. She walked over to him and sat next to him, on the small place provided by the captain's chair. He glanced at her, and then continued staring at the screen. She never took her eyes off of the side of his face, which was all she could see. She studied his face, and all she saw was sadness, definitely. Always that hint of sadness. But than again sometimes he looked lie he hadn't a care in the world. His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration, but when she glanced at the screen to see what was so interesting, she saw nothing. Just stars. A bunch of bright, round, glowing orbs of fire. As she stared at the screen, she didn't realize he had started staring at her. He studied her features as she tilted her head slightly to the side, and back straight again.

"Please?" she asked, drew the word out for about three seconds, all the while giving him the best puppy dog face she could muster.

He looked down at her face and it didn't take long.

"Okay, fine. I'll take you to the spa, Rose Tyler."

* * *

><p>"I want to go home and see my Mum," Rose stated one morning in the TARDIS. It had almost been three weeks since she had last seen her Mum and Mickey. That was far too long.<p>

He moaned loudly as he got out from underneath the console, where he had been working almost all night. He didn't want to take her home. Why? Maybe he was scared she'd want to stay. Maybe he didn't like her Mum. But most likely he didn't want to see Rose kiss Mickey. What did she see in him? He's an idiot, 100%. Inside and out. But she wasn't. And that's why, he knew, Mickey loved her. The Doctor of all people knew how that felt.

"Can you go alone?" he asked.

"My Mum wants to see _you_, too. She doesn't fancy me traveling around the universe with an alien named the _Doctor_, you know."

"I know," he said, as he recalled Jackie Tyler slapping him clear across the face.

"Please?"

One look at her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Kiss me."<p>

Now this was a tough one. He knew he shouldn't have told her how he felt so soon. Now she wanted him to kiss her. Not that he didn't want to, of course, but he knew she was saying that because she wanted confirmation that he _did_ indeed love her. Why did he drop the L bomb? He supposed he didn't mean to. After all, they ended up on what seemed to be the happiest planet of all, everybody happily in love, thus making him want to tell her how he felt. She was _19-years-old_ for goodness sake. He was _902-year-old_ Time Lord who's planet was destroyed in a Time War and he fell in love with 19-year-old human girl from London? That was his luck. And it was darn _good_ luck, too.

He stared at her face a long time after she had ended requesting what she had oh-so-sweetly suggested. How could he say no to a request like that? He soft lips beckoned him.

No. He couldn't. This was wrong.

_How is it wrong?_ a voice inside his head asked.

He thought for a moment. Was it wrong? Was it _really_? She had kissed other people before. And so had he. What was so wrong about one kiss?

_Exactly._

No. He knew better. One kiss is never _just _a kiss. Ever.

_Oh, but isn't it?_

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath, and he exhaled. As he started breathing in normal patterns again, he noticed the sad look that had formed on his companion's face. A frown, her eyebrows tilting ever so slightly upward. Disappointed, to say the least. She started to turn away but he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her gently back around to where she was facing him. She looked hopeful again and stared up at him as he pulled her closer. He pressed his lips against hers in a way that only say he really did love her. In every way possible did he love her. And as she responded to his kiss, he knew she loved him too.

The voice inside his head was wrong. This was _not_ just a kiss.

Besides, when had he ever been able to say no to his Rose?


	3. Sing Me To Sleep

**Chapter Four-Sing Me To Sleep**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>She sneezed loudly.<p>

"Rose, take some medicine."

"No," she replied sharply.

Gee, humans sure are grouchy when they're sick.

He was standing beside her bed, which she was oh-so-happily covered up in. She had some sort of cold, or maybe worse, a virus. She had vomited a couple times.

"I'm just trying to help," he said, as softly as he could.

She answered him with a shift underneath the comforter.

"Rose..." he whined. "Why not? I sleep right down the hallway and the TARDIS isn't sound proof. I can hear you clearly."

She uncovered her head and turned towards him, red nosed and eyes puffed up.

"You said you don't sleep," she said, terribly congested sounding.

"I do most certainly sleep. _Sometimes_."

She grunted and turned back around, once again sneezing loudly.

He sighed quietly and silently left the room. He entered his room, and heard her cough loudly. He sat on his made bed and waited for her to stop. He wasn't really going to sleep, but he had thought about it. How was he supposed to sleep when she was sick? And no, it nothing to do with the noisiness. It was the _worry_. What if it wasn't a virus? What if it was an alien disease that was incurable when in a human?

He thought like that for at least thirty minutes.

He listened and, for the first time that night, heard nothing. Silence.

That didn't stop him from worrying, of course. He left his room and slowly entered hers, having left the door open the previous time he had left. He saw her head, but that was it. Her hair was spread across the pillow.

He pulled a chair she had by her desk over to the side of her bed.

After a while, she started to stir. He panicked.

What do you do to humans when you're trying to get them to go to sleep?

She stirred again.

Sing! That was it. You sing to humans, like a lullaby.

He didn't exactly want to, but it just came to him He started to sing the first thing that popped up in his mind softly. To his surprise, it was Gallifreyan. An old nursery rhyme he remembered. He used to sing it to his kids.

Anyway. He sang it softly, stroking her hair. And, as he had suspected she would, she fell into a restful sleep. Gallifreyan was very relaxing. He would have loved to stay there all night, but he knew that eventually her sleep cycle would end and she would wake up with him looking down at her, and that might give her a heart attack.

And he couldn't have that happening. Not at all.

He slowly stood, turned, and started to leave. But he tripped over the chair and it fell over.

"Rassilon!" he whispered sharply. He turned around to see if she was still sleeping, and he saw that she hadn't moved. He left the room in a hurry, and retreated back to his room.

He sat on his bed and sighed. After a while of mind numbing silence, he leaned back onto his pillow, not bothering to take his shoes off. He took his coats off, though. And he loosened his tie.

Soon enough he had fallen asleep. He hadn't realized how tired he really was, since he hadn't slept in so long. His left leg was hanging off of his bed, his left arm was behind his head, and his right hand was on his stomach. Sometime when he was sleeping he had taken his shoes off, in a half-asleep state.

He woke up when the TARDIS jerked one and the other. He sat up so fast he had almost forgotten he had been sleeping.

He ran down the corridor, no coats on, and just barely a tie, which was hanging on by a thread. He was barefoot, and that surprised him. He didn't realize he had taken his socks off, too.

He got into the console room and tried to figure out what had happened.

He heard a sniff behind him, and he turned to see Rose. He was delighted that she looked like she was feeling a little bit better. She had normal clothes on, and not her pajamas. Her hair was done up nicely, in a neat pony-tail. She seemed to be amused at something.

Then is donned on him that she was amused at him. He looked a mess.

He was extremely embarrassed. His face turned a bright color of red, and he turned to the console again.

"So," she started, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. "Did you get some sleep?"

He turned to her and nodded, still red in the face.

"Good," she said. "So did I. I slept really nicely, actually. Surprising, considering how sick I was." She said it mischievously.

He froze. Did she know about the singing? Surely not. She was sleeping. Or was she? Was she sleeping? Or was she faking it so she could never let him forget singing to her?

"That's good," was all he said.

He started to walk passed her to get decently dressed, but she stopped him by the arm. She turned him around so he was facing her, and he was looking down at her.

"You know, I'm not feeling that much better," she said quietly. "I probably won't sleep very well tonight."

He just stared into her eyes. He had stopped breathing on accident.

"It'd be nice..." she said, and then paused. She apparently decided to rephrase her sentence, "Will you sing me to sleep again?"

He was both horrified that she had been awake, and happy that he helped her sleep soundly.

He took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead lightly. Then he looked down at her again.

"Of course."

With that he walked down the hallway to go and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! :D Please review, and sorry for the wait!<strong>


	4. Perspiring Carpal Regions

**Perspiring Carpel Region = sweaty hands. My sister helped me think of that title. Yay for her :)**

**Chapter 4, with the wonderfully amazingly cute pairing Ten/Rose. And a tiny, unspoken cameo with Eleven, in honor of the epic new episode that aired a few days ago, so sorry if you don't enjoy that little part (I love him). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They held hands everywhere they went. Trouble or no trouble, their hands were always intertwined.<p>

Rose and Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, onto another planet he refused to name, and stopped right outside, and Doctor shut the door behind them. Rose sighed and looked up at his grinning face. She took his hand.

"So, Rose Tyler, where do you think we are?" he asked, taking a deep breath, smelling the new air.

"Looks like London to me."

"Ah, yes. But a very different London."

As if on queue, Rose noticed that the streets of London were vacant.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Gone," he said flatly.

She looked up at him sadly. "You mean..."

"No, no. Of course not. London can't just die. They've all gone to the moon or something. Whatever fancies them."

"What?"

He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. "This is a very long time in the future, see. The inhabitants of London have all discovered other planets to visit. Who would stay in London when you can go to Mars and the Moon, and—" He stopped himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked, it now being her turn to squeeze his hand.

He swallowed. "We need to go."

"Why? What—"

"We just..."

Then she noticed the only person that was there in the street in front of them, quite a way away from them. A man with a jacket and bow-tie, hair blowing in his face in the wind. She couldn't see him clearly, but form what she saw, she saw dirt on his face, and a cut to go with it. He was hurt, and Rose felt bad for him. He was alone, too. He was staring right at her, and he looked a bit relieved, for some reason.

Rose began to wave, but Doctor stopped her.

Something about the man irked the Doctor, but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Doctor turned around, facing the TARDIS, and lead Rose inside.

"I don't know. But for some reason I don't think we need to be where he is."

Rose shrugged, trusting him, no matter how weird he was being.

He took them somewhere else, to a planet where the people never spoke a word, just used ancient sign language to speak. Before they stepped out, he told her,

"Now, be careful. And remember, don't say a _word_. They find it beyond offensive and just wrong. Okay?"

She nodded, zipping her lips. He opened the doors. The people of this planet were human like, with limbs and hair and normal heads, but they were odd colored, and oddly shaped. One man Rose saw was totally purple, but it was a nice, dark purple, not bright like Barney. He was very tall, and his eyes were huge. But for some reason, he wasn't ugly. He was actually kind of an exotic type of beautiful.

As the man walked by, he made a sign with his hand. It reminded her of a sun. She knew she couldn't do that with her hands, so she just nervously nodded. He found this strange, but he kept walking.

Rose squeezed Doctor's hand after about fifteen minutes of the absolute silence, walking about this amazing planet. Once he looked at her, she made a head movement behind them. He looked behind them, but obviously didn't get he point.

He looked at her, confused. She made another head movement behind them, but he still didn't get it.

She shook he head in a "Forget it" kind of way. He did, but hesitantly.

They walked down a narrow street where a dark blue woman was serving lemonade looking drinks on a tray. Rose wasn't sure what to do when she was offered the yellow beverage, but when Doctor took one of the plastic cups off the tray, she did the same. She fought back the habit to say "thanks".

As they walked and sipped the banana (he was _very_ pleased at this) flavored drink, he stopped.

She held on to his hand still, and stopped beside him.

She turned to him, and dropped her cup when she saw him.

He was deadly pale; he looked like a totally white sheet that had just got bleached several times. His eyes were beyond dilated, and he had this expression on his face that said he was in immense pain. He was gripping his chest.

She forgot where were when she worriedly said, "Doctor?"

Everyone looked at her. The people walking, the servers of the drinks and food, the people sitting on the tables outside of cafes. What shocked her was that they didn't look shocked; they looked angry.

A very tall dark red man stood up and made a vigorous hand movement, and Rose had a feeling it wasn't nice.

That's when they started coming closer to her. Doctor was still very ill looking, but turned her around and started slowly running (as fast as he could) towards the TARDIS. She helped him along, trying desperately to move faster.

The rainbow-freaks were getting faster, but for some reason they weren't running.

No talking, and no running. What strange people.

They finally got to the TARDIS, and Doctor stumbled in first, still pale, and Rose followed him and shut the doors. She was breathing fast, but he wasn't.

He stumbled towards the console, but being so unstable, he fell into the captain's chair and sat.

"What is it?" she asked frantically.

She realized she hadn't let go of his hand. And, frankly, she didn't intend to.

He was breathing now, or more like panting. He gripped his chest with the hand that she wasn't squeezing to death.

He got up, and she helped him. He reached towards a bottle under the console. He grabbed it, and tried to unscrew the top, but his hands were too shaky. She opened it for him, and he chugged almost all of it down.

Once he was finished, he took a prolonged breath in.

She took a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?"

"I guess," he said, rubbing his chest where it had been hurting, "some drinks don't sit well with two hearts."

He laughed a bit, and she weakly smiled back.

They noticed it at the same time; their hands, her right and his left, were sweating. She grimaced.

"Gross," she said, wiping it on her shorts.

He wiped his on his coat, but never stopped smiling.

"Perspiring carpal regions. I guess that's what you get for holding hands so much," he said, staring down at his hand.

"You want to stop?"

"No! Of course not. I would never...I like holding your hand," he finished awkwardly.

She shifted her weight to her other leg. "Me too."

He took her hand again.

"Good, then. Shall we?" He turned to the console to place his hand so that it was hovering over a button.

She took his other hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! I'll give you virtual TARDIS shaped cookies! :D<strong>


	5. Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

**Authors Note! Welcome to my world of insanity, otherwise known as my mind. Enjoy.**

**One-Shot**

**Ten/Rose**

* * *

><p>Ah, running. Seemed to be all they did. At the moment, they were running from...well, nothing.<p>

Instead, they were running _to_ something. A door. A door that was sliding down, actually. It reminded the Doctor of one of the first times he had thought he'd lost her, when he thought the Dalek had shot her.

This time, though, it was different. He was different. Much different. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that he was grasping her hand, and he wasn't going to let go. If she didn't make it out of this crumbling spaceship, neither was he. He had already tried to use his sonic screwdriver, but it was useless.

He could hear her panting, feel her slowing down a bit, but he kept dragging her along.

The door was just above the floor about four feet—three and a half...

They were so close. But Rose was getting a bit slower now.

"Rose!" he said, trying to sound encouraging, but he was afraid it had come out forceful and frantic.

"I'm..." she said, but that was it.

They were close enough now, close enough to slide underneath the door. He pushed her ahead of him a bit, so she would go under first.

She flew herself down on the ground and rolled. He couldn't get through now, it was shutting. His emotions were swirling in a split second, from sadness to worry, to sadness again. But then he saw that her left arm was still under the door.

The door slammed against her arm, and he didn't know if it was his imagination, but he thought he heard a faint _crack_. He winced.

The door, sensing something blocking it's way, slid up quickly, and before he had time to acknowledge his chance for escape, it started sliding back down again.

He also threw himself to the ground and rolled. Once on the other side, he took a deep breath. But then he remembered his companion.

"Rose," he said, jumping up into a standing position.

She groaned. She was laying fetal position on the floor, grasping her left forearm, closing her eyes tightly.

He bent down next to her. "Rose?"

"That," she said. She took a deep breath, "Hurt."

He nodded. "I can imagine. Its your left arm, right? Okay. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

He helped her stand. When he was about to ask where she thought the TARDIS was, he heard the familiar _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_, and knew that TARDIS was coming to them.

It slowly appeared in front of them, and he hurriedly helped Rose inside. He guided her to the captain's chair and hurried off to get her a blanket and a sling for her arm, until they came up with a story and took her to the hospital.

He ran back in and slung the blanket over he legs, because it was quite cold in the TARDIS.

He carefully put her arm in the sling, trying not to make her wince or grunt, because that made him extremely worried.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

He could hear the pain in her voice. "Well, I don't think its fractured."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Hey," she started, laughing.

"What?"

"Sticks and stones don't break bones, but alien sliding doors do." She laughed again.

He made a face, not really thinking it was funny, but he weakly smiled, knowing she was in a lot of pain, and probably didn't know what she was saying.

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose they do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short...I actually didn't mean for it to be.<br>**

**I didn't really like this that much. But did you? Review please and let me know :)**


End file.
